


i've never been this bare

by tofugumball



Series: Navigate This Maze [1]
Category: bare: A Pop Opera - Hartmere/Intrabartolo
Genre: Coming Out, Fix-It, Happy Ending, M/M, References to Drugs, References to Shakespeare, Road Trips, Running Away, Tenderness, by which i mean they stop hiding, just two catholic gays in love, romeo and mercutio were in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21784399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tofugumball/pseuds/tofugumball
Summary: Not all tales have happy endings - but this one does.or,Peter gives Jason one more chance.
Relationships: Jason McConnell/Peter Simmonds
Series: Navigate This Maze [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608076
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	i've never been this bare

**Author's Note:**

> title from "Bare" ofc
> 
> thank you SO much to my one and only paddie who offered to proofread and did so without clowning me even once <3 ily the most
> 
> this is a fix-it of sorts, but in order for a truly happy ending to be possible i kind of... pretended in my head that Ivy isn't pregnant, which is a lazy way out, i know, but i really wanted to just give them all a break

“Just think about it, please,” Jason’s pleading and something in his voice stops Peter from dismissing him like he was about to.

There’s a desperate edge to it, and now that Peter looks at Jason – _really_ looks at him – he can see the slightly manic look in his eyes and the way his whole face is trembling with the effort not to – not to burst into tears?

Peter frowns. In all their years spent together, he’s barely ever seen Jason cry – Jason’s really more of a _bottle it up and distract yourself in any way possible_ kind of guy.

“We could leave right now,” Jason’s saying. His voice breaks at the end of the sentence and Peter’s frozen still, suddenly afraid. He doesn’t know why until his gaze falls on the left pocket of those dumb fitted pants Jason’s wearing for the costume and the spike of fear turns into sinking dread.

The pocket is bulging in a way Peter’s well familiar with; he’s seen Jason quickly stuff fresh deliveries from Lucas down his pants countless times. Suddenly, the cornered look in his eyes makes a lot more sense.

Jason is reaching for Peter’s hands, his movements the slightest bit uncoordinated. His fingers feel cold and clammy on Peter’s skin and when Peter looks up into his eyes again, he finds nothing in them but a cry for help.

“Okay,” he says quickly, his thoughts running wild with panic and his heart trying to beat its way out of his chest. “Okay, yes, okay.”

They don’t have much time. There’s noise all around them; Sister Chantelle is screaming at Diane, Nadia is arguing about something with Matt and everyone’s running about in a last-minutes-before-the-show frenzy, struggling with their costumes and trying to calm their nerves.

“We don’t have much time–” Peter starts, with no idea how to finish the sentence, but it doesn’t matter, because suddenly Jason is throwing his arms around his waist in a desperate hug, clinging to him and burying his face in Peter’s neck. It’s rushed and too tight and a bit uncomfortable. It feels like coming home. Peter wraps his arms around Jason, breathes in his familiar scent, once, twice.

All of a sudden, he knows what they’re going to do.

“I have an idea,” he says into Jason’s neck. He steps away, breaking apart the hug but keeping his hands on Jason’s shoulders, anchoring himself. “Think you can trust me?”

Jason nods rapidly, not saying anything. It’s clear that he’s in no state to speak; he looks about a second away from falling apart, but that’s okay. That’s why Peter’s here. That’s why they’re going to do this together.

Jason is pale and dazed with fear or maybe relief, but he follows Peter readily enough as they set off for the dorms, sneaking past Sister Chantelle and all the rest, with Peter waving Nadia off with an excuse as they rush past her. She looks suspicious but doesn’t stop them, and soon enough they’re standing in their– in _Jason’s_ room.

“Pack a bag, I’ll meet you here in five,” Peter says quickly, opening Jason’s closet for him and pulling out clothes at random. “Take all the money you have. If someone comes looking for you, tell them you threw up but you’ll be there soon. Okay?”

“Okay, yeah,” Jason agrees. He seems more alert now, already pulling his bag out from underneath the bed and zipping it open. Maybe it’s the adrenaline kicking in; Peter can feel it heating up his veins, too.

He goes to pack his own bag and they meet outside Jason’s room. It might just be the insanity of the situation catching up with him, but Peter could swear that his heart starts beating even faster at the sight of Jason waiting there for him, still in costume but with his jacket on, bag in hand. Ready.

“Anyone come to get you?” Peter asks as they hug briefly before setting off down the corridor, walking quickly towards freedom.

“No, no one,” Jason answers. “I left a note for Nadia.”

Peter hums, glancing at him as they walk, but they don’t have the time to talk about that now. They’re already out of the building, making their way towards the small parking lot.

“Listen,” he says, bracing himself, “we have to steal your dad’s car.”

He’s expecting incredulity or anger; he’s expecting Jason to change his mind and go back inside, to leave him behind and go play his role as Romeo. What he doesn’t expect is for Jason to simply nod in agreement and start toward a silver Lexus.

Jason seems to sense his surprise.

“Peter, I’m not stupid,” he says with a smile, shrugging, “though my dad is, for leaving his keys in the car every time he drives up here. What did you think I thought we would do? I don’t see many other options, do you?”

He doesn’t. 

_So this is it. This is really happening_ , Peter thinks as they throw their bags in the backseat and get into the car, Jason behind the wheel. They’ve dreamed about this so many times but he can hardly believe it’s real, now that it’s actually happening.

Because it’s visitation day, the gate is open despite it already being evening. Jason manages to start the car after a few tries – _dad’s been teaching me_ – and just like that, they’re out, rolling down the paved road and grinning like idiots. 

They’re free.

*

“What did you write to Nadia?” Peter asks sometime later, as they’re leaning against the hood of the car, eating gas station sandwiches.

“That I was sorry,” Jason replies, “for leaving her there. But that I had no choice. And that if I ever stage a play, I’ll make her Juliet.”

*

“’Best friends playing best friends!’”

“Shut _up_ , oh my god–”

*

“Aren’t we, though?” Jason asks, his eyes on the road, the teasing smile a bit more serious now, “Are we not best friends?”

“Yeah, okay,” Peter rolls his eyes, smiles back. “Yeah, I guess my mom was right about one thing.”

*

They pull over on the side of the road because Peter wants to look at the stars and Jason wants to look at Peter. The roof of the car is hardly the most comfortable place to lie on, but they make do with some spare clothes for blankets and their bags for pillows.

The stars blink down at them but they end up gazing at each other, instead, trading kisses and tangling their legs together.

Jason trails his fingers over the side of Peter’s face, strokes his neck, plays with the hair on the back of his head. He feels warm all over, hyper-aware of the blood in his veins, the nerves in his fingertips, and the softness of Peter’s skin.

“I’ve never been this bare,” he whispers, almost shivering with the honesty of it.

Peter doesn’t reply, just keeps smiling, but there’s understanding in his eyes, a silent _me neither_. He reaches out and takes Jason’s free hand in his, slowly winding their fingers together.

There’s the sound of a car in the distance, but it’s not coming for them; they’re safe here, both a part of the real world and hidden away from it, safe for now in this small universe they’ve created all on their own, just for the two of them. The air around them feels clean, sits so lightly in Jason’s lungs, and somehow it doesn’t take any effort to keep breathing at all.

Later, they’ll find some place with an ongoing rave and go inside; they’ll keep dancing until they’re out of breath and then they’ll kiss, right in the middle of the crowd. Jason won’t take the ecstasy; he won’t need it. He’ll feel like a hero just touching Peter, feeling the full force of his beaming smile seep through his own skin and reach his heart, making it come alive in a way only Peter can.

For now they’re here, alone, and it’s the easiest thing in the world to lean forward and press a kiss to Peter’s smiling lips, once, twice. The evening is warm and tranquil, and there’s an elated, sure look in Peter’s eyes that tells Jason all he’s ever needed to know; it tells him the question and it tells him the answer.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading <3
> 
> i'm on tumblr


End file.
